Warm blood
by Snikitty
Summary: ***!MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!*** If you haven't read the Fairy tail manga's chapter 499 yet and don't like spoilers, please don't read this story now. Do read it afterwards though :) Now for the story's description: Gray decides to finally kiss Juvia, even though it was too late. His mental state and thoughts are chaotic but he finds a reason to live on.


**_Juvia is not dead! They heard our plea!_**

* * *

Everything felt like a void. With blood oozing out of me onto the ice-cold ground. I remember I was chained with metal around my neck. It connected me to Juvia. She was lying down, right in front of me, without any movement. Just absolutely still. I remember sliding down a glacial sword into my abdomen that made Juvia's countenance change to one that reflected absolute terror-she did not want that-but I had to do it. I knew she wouldn't like it but I didn't think she wouldn't let it happen. She wouldn't let me die. Oh, I think she goes overboard sometimes. She was always doing everything to be there for me; she was my buttress. She always amused me. The world for me would go bland without her. I know I didn't reciprocate her feelings, it's a mistake from my part. I might have been cold to her though she has always given me warmth. But now, I feel like I don't remember what warmth is anymore. I've always been cold, it's not that I don't like it, it's that warmth is a good feeling, warmth from a person that sees you as their everything. Even though I shouldn't be breathing, I was. My body was colder than ever but my heart was still beating as I felt the warmth radiating from Juvia. She was right in front of me after all. But it was still a strange feeling. I should be the one to lose blood, instead I was gaining it. Juvia's blood was flowing in to me. I realized something that shouldn't have happen was happening. I realized I was alive. I realized the only one that cared and loved me ever so deeply was dying. My life has given me my own kind of curse. It takes away people that I treat as more than my family. It brings me to the brink of death but takes their life away, instead of mine, for me. I didn't want the curse to take Juvia away from me. I mustered up the energy to go near her-almost lifeless body-and hugged her. Her words were fading away, barely audible, but I sensed them: water make blood. She said she perfected a blood transfusion magic, she was prepared for the worse. That's what Juvia thought, at least, she didn't know a life without her is worse than the worst for me. "Because Juvia's life will forever and always belong only to you Gray-sama" as those heart-wrenching words barely left her dying body, I didn't want someone like me to live, especially with the weight of ignoring the feelings of someone who sacrificed themselves for me, on my shoulders. I didn't want all of this to be real. Alas, it was. I held her ever so tightly in my arms, as if she was going to be warped into a black hole if I let her go. I wanted to tell her that I loved her back and I'm sorry for taking so long to truly understand my feelings towards her. I didn't want it to be too late. I was begging Juvia to not leave my side, she promised my father after all. She promised that she'd take care of me! I've always been very selfish. But I was going to change that! I just don't want Juvia to leave my side. I regret everything I've done. If only I had shown Juvia love from my side... I still had the chance. Thanks to the heavens above, I wasn't going to miss this chance. It pained me to look at Juvia's eyes: almost lifeless. Her luscious lips curved into the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life, her lips so full but yet so lifeless. I had to kiss them, I kissed my dying love Juvia. The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that she was still conscious. She knew I was kissing her. It felt like I held water in my hands that was flowing away. I didn't want to ever stop kissing her but she had flown away, like my tears. My tears never stopped trickling down and she never stopped flowing into me and giving me life, giving me her warmth. She sacrificed herself for me, just like Ul and Ultear. Everyone that holds a special place in my heart disappeared, even my old man. Now it was Juvia's turn. That's why I was afraid to love her. But now I think I should have been afraid to not love her, guilt was overflowing in me. I should have been there for Juvia too. I remember leaving her alone, without a single goodbye. She came back to me, she came back to me only to be gone away from me, forever. If only I had told her I was leaving, if only I had told her not to follow me to kill END, she would have been there. Waiting for my arrival and I would have gone back. She could have been my wife. I don't know what else I have left in life other than my comrades at Fairy Tail. I don't think I can even compare Juvia to them since she's so special, so very significant, who could have been my significant other. My reckless choices took away my future from me. I might not have a future but for now, my only goal is to avenge my beloved Juvia's death. As long as her warm blood lives inside my cold body, giving me warmth, I won't stop. I won't stop until I avenge her death since the scars her death left behind can't simply be effaced. However, the warmth she left behind shall fuel my passion to long for staying alive until I slay the ones that have taken my Juvia away from me.

* * *

Please do leave a review, let's all rant together about how sad Juvia's *death* is.


End file.
